


[Podfic] Brideprice

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Sex, Streaming, everyone's a mutant, the x-men are just more hardcore about it, tribal warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.





	1. MASTER POST

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brideprice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



> Created as art for 27Dragons WONDERFUL fic! :D <3
> 
> I will be updating this page as 27dragons posts chapters of the fic, so check back for more. <3 Once the entire fic is posted I will add the link to the audiobook & a link to a zipped file of mp3s for easier downloading! <3
> 
> UPDATE! IT IS DONE! -flops-

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/01.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Two

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/02.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Three

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/03.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Four

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/04.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Five

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/05.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Six

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/06.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Seven

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/07.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Eight

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/08.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Nine

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/09.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Ten

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/10.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Eleven

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/11.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Twelve

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/12.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter One](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/01.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:39  
[Chapter Two](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/02.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:23  
[Chapter Three](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/03.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 20:39  
[Chapter Four](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/04.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 20:09  
[Chapter Five](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/05.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 18:28  
[Chapter Six](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/06.mp3) | **Size:** 22MB | **Duration:** 23:50  
[Chapter Seven](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/07.mp3) | **Size:** 17MB | **Duration:** 17:57  
[Chapter Eight](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/08.mp3) | **Size:** 15MB | **Duration:** 16:10  
[Chapter Nine](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/09.mp3) | **Size:** 19MB | **Duration:** 19:51  
[Chapter Ten](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/10.mp3) | **Size:** 13MB | **Duration:** 13:38  
[Chapter Ten](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/11.mp3) | **Size:** 18MB | **Duration:** 19:17  
[Chapter Ten](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/12.mp3) | **Size:** 14MB | **Duration:** 14:50  
  
[MP3 (ZIPPED)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/Brideprice%20MP3.zip) | **Size:** 191MB | **Duration:** 3:39:56  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/%5bMCU%5d%20Brideprice.m4b) | **Size:** 105MB | **Duration:** 3:39:56  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	2. 1. The Betrothal

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/01.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter One](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/01.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:39  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	3. 2. The Wedding

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Two

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/02.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter Two](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/02.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:23  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	4. 3. Shivaree

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Three

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/03.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter Three](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/03.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 20:39  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	5. 4. Wedding Night

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Four

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/04.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter Four](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/04.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 20:09  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	6. 5. Dowry

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Five

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/05.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter Five](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/05.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 18:28  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	7. 6. Consumation

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Six

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/06.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter Six](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/06.mp3) | **Size:** 22MB | **Duration:** 23:50  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	8. 7. First Dance

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Seven

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/07.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter Seven](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/07.mp3) | **Size:** 17MB | **Duration:** 17:57  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	9. 8. Bachelor Party

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Eight

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/08.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter Eight](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/08.mp3) | **Size:** 15MB | **Duration:** 16:10  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	10. 9. Bridal Shower

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Nine

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/09.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter Nine](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/09.mp3) | **Size:** 19MB | **Duration:** 19:51  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	11. 10. Exchanging Vows

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Ten

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/10.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter Ten](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/10.mp3) | **Size:** 113MB | **Duration:** 13:38  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	12. 11. Honeymoon

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Eleven

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/11.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12015669/chapters/27193263) |  
[Chapter Ten](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/11.mp3) | **Size:** 18MB | **Duration:** 19:17  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


	13. 12. Happily Ever After

Cover Art provided by Annapods

| 

## Brideprice

  


**Author:** 27Dragons  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Tony/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** An event known only as the Sundering destroyed civilization as it had been known. Now, several hundred years later, humans have banded together in tribes that war over resources and scramble for ways to deal with the occasionally-deadly mutations that the Sundering left in its wake.  
  
The Avengers thought they would be the next victims of the Hydra tribe’s steady expansion and subjugation, but instead, Hydra approached them with an offer of alliance, including a bride for Tony, the Avengers’ second-in-command, to symbolize the union of the two tribes. But neither Tony’s bride nor the alliance turn out to be what the Avengers were hoping for.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter Twelve

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/12.mp3)  
  


## Downloads

[Chapter Ten](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/WinterIron%20Bang/Brideprice/12.mp3) | **Size:** 14MB | **Duration:** 14:50  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
